I promise I'll wait
by sailorslytherin
Summary: A new elf on the scene, adventure in Rohan, romance and a touch of magic. PG13 for later chapters, it only gets better! contains my OWN plotline characters belong to JRR Tolkien and myself :)
1. the new arrival

**Ok, listen, I've already had one flamer who seems to be taking this too seriously writing me emails with such things as 'this is so gay coz this forest doesn't exist' ITS FAN FICTION so don't read this if your gunna complain about my IMAGINATION!! To all those who actually can deal with me having my own story line sorry for wasting your time and thank you for reading, have a good day ****J******

**SailorSlytherin**

Putting down his lembas' bread, Aragorn sighed loudly. Standing up and stretching he gazed in wonder at the clear skies and clusters of stars that led like a twisted pathway through the ebony heavens. He thought about their quest, 'to rescue Merry and Pippin,' he mused to himself; slowly blowing smoke rings with his pipe. The three companions (Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn) had been travelling on foot for three straight days now with little or no sign at all of the whereabouts of their captured friends.

The path they now lay on was on the edge of the kingdom of Rohan and Aragorn had a feeling deep in his heart that they would not be welcomed warmly. 

The blond elf next to him stirred and rose from his slumber, "what is it Legolas?"

"The earth is moaning, the uruk-hai are gaining speed," he said after a small silence, the pine-scented woods towering over him. The pair sat quietly, lost in memory. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted but the sound of horse hooves.

_'Clip clop clip clop.'_

They roused Gimli and took shelter away from the path, in a large bush covered in honey scented blue flowers. Soon the noise grew louder until they saw a dark, misty figure of horse and rider emerge from the inky night. As it approached they saw that atop the pitch black horse sat a cloaked figure, it's face hidden from view. It stopped short of the hidden trio and swiftly dismounted, hardly making a noise as it hit the earth. Two small, slumped figures sat asleep on the horse.

Gimli rubbed his eyes and whispered, "unless my eyes are fooled by some trick or spell, I think those figures are those of our captured friends."

Instantly the figure whipped out a large bow and arrow and aimed it at the bush.

'* Who goes there? *' it spoke in elvish tongue.

'* It be friends of the hobbits, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas son of Thuranduil, *' Aragorn answered as well as he could.

Still the figure didn't lower its weapons, "show yourselves," it spoke this time in common language.

The three stepped cautiously from their hidden space. The figure aimed its bow at them and in a flash Legolas had his aimed point-to-point with the stranger.

'* Silly blond elf wishes to play? *' it snarled under its' breath.

"We did not mean to alarm you," Aragorn said, bowing low, "but the hobbits you carry are our companions."

Gimli stepped forward and slowly pulled Legolas' bow downwards, "come, come, and let's settle this over a snack," his stomach growled.

"I'm sorry, but not many pass through these woods," the hooded one spoke, reluctantly withdrawing its' bow as if standing unprotected was unwise, "what are you doing in these woods?"

"Reveal yourself and we shall answer…." Aragorn bargained.


	2. unveiled

The figure drew back its' hood. Before them stood a strikingly beautiful female elf. Her pale face surrounded by light brown and blond hair and she was staring at them curiously with her bright green eyes.

"I am Belle, daughter of the Lady Rinown and Lord Elnuil, rulers of these woods."

"The ancient elvish race of Landualin," Legolas nodded slowly his eyes full of awe, "you survive?"

'* What does it look like? *' she spoke back swiftly.

"What's she saying?" Gimli growled loudly.

Aragorn smiled lightly and whispered, "she says the dwarf is cute."

Belle turned to him and her eyes flashed red for a moment before she shook her head as if waking from a nightmare.

'Strange,' Aragorn thought to himself.

She glared at him once more before muttering, "foolish ranger."

"Pay respect! This here is no ordinary ranger; this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the future king of Gondor. Pay heed to my warning or make a dangerous enemy," Legolas spoke furiously.

Belle half smiled at his outburst before turning and gently lifting the hobbits from her horse, "here are your friends," she spoke softly in their ears.

The shook their heads and rubbed their eyes as if they believed they were still in slumber. Their faces quickly formed into great expressions of joy to be re-united. They ran forward and embraced the threes' knees'. 

"Now tell me," Belle spoke quick and frowned, "what are you doing here in my woods?"

"Indeed, we were searching for these very hobbits," Gimli laughed, "and it seems you've done just that for us!"

"Tell us," Aragorn said, "how did you come to find them?"

Belle frowned and rubbed her brow, "a group of uruk-hai passed through here a day back and we met them at the boarder, slaying many. Few escaped into Rohan and under some corpses I found these two," she smiled fondly, '* my new halfling friends. *'

"Yeah!" Pippin chirped up, "she came galloping out of NO WHERE," his eyes widened, "and just went—" he made a sword-swinging motion with his hand, "and the uruk-hais' went—" he poked out his tongue and pretended to be dead.

They all laughed loudly and the hobbits yawned again.

"It was cracking," Merry nodded.

Belle turned from them again and mounted her horse, '* Riverhoof, *' she spoke sweetly, '* well fought. *' She turned to the fellowship now of 5, "I shall return at sunrise and guide you to the edges of these woods, of our land," and with these words she turned and cantered from sight.


	3. she holds a secret

After many stories and accounts of the past days, the 5 fell asleep together until they felt themselves being roused by Belle, now dressed in robes of brilliant green and black. As he sat up, Aragorn noticed the pendant she wore around her neck, it was similar to that of Lady Arwens'. It was in the shape if an elven leaf, (like the brooches of the hobbits), and crowned in white diamonds and emeralds.

"Come forth," she spoke softly now, "you must take your leave to Rohan, I can guide you to the boarders, but no further."

After dressing and feeding on lembas' they all set out down the root-ridden path that slowly led them downhill. The two elves, (Legolas and Belle), walking nimbly on the hard earth, leaving no footprints. Aragorn walked behind them and following was Gimli, Pippin and Merry all seated on Belles' noble black stallion, Riverhoof.

As they covered ground Belle began softly singing, so quietly as if she was humming to herself. She began to chant softly in a sweet elvish tongue:

                   _'* All that has wings does not fly,_

_                   Not all those who death claims are gone,_

_                   The Grey that is stricken does not yet wither,_

_                   And the shadow does not hold sway. *'_

She glanced backwards at Aragorn.

'Gandalf,' he thought to himself.

Trudging onwards under the copper and lime leaves they sun began to show itself through the ceiling of branches. The air began fresher and the soon broke through into the bright sunlight.

"The end of our journey together," she said quietly, "12 leagues we travelled this day, and here is the land where Landualin meets Rohan."

Aragorn and Legolas pulled the three off Riverhoof and Belle mounted, pulling her hood up. But before she could bid them farewell, great thunder began to echo through the hills and rolling plains. The earth shook under their very feet and an army of men galloped over the hill, led by a handsome, muscular man dressed in burgundy and gold. His golden hair slung loosely over his shoulder and strong jaw line set with stubble, his army rode swiftly towards them. 

"Who are you and what business do you have in the fields of Rohan?" he spoke quickly with the strength of fire.

"Alas!" cried Legolas, "we hardly stepped foot in this country and already are surrounded." And this seemed to be the truth as the riders had formed a circle around the small group.

"We wish to have safe passage through your lands," Aragorn said.

The horse leader glanced sideways and took a double take when he saw Belle shrouded in her cloak and hood. He dismounted and walked towards her, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, "who are you all?" he asked again.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin, king of the mountain and these are my travelling companions," the dwarf spoke, "except this one," he signalled towards Belle, "she has been our guide."

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark," he spoke quickly.

Riverhoof whinnied and Belle withdrew her hood once more, "and I am Belle," she said swiftly, the red light filling her eyes before draining again. Aragorn took notice of this and began to wonder…

"Elves do not normally stray this far," Eomer spoke.

"I came to guide these folks."

"And what right did you have to bring them here?" Eomer said sternly, gaining approved murmurs from his men.

"I simply did as they asked."

Eomer mounted his horse and said, "come, to the kingdom we shall ride."

"I will be going no where, but back to my woods," Belle spoke, but her words were lost in amongst the soldiers that had pulled her horse along next to theirs and began to lead them away.

The hobbits and Gimli were picked up and placed gruffly on a horse and Legolas and Aragorn were made to walk, (_awww_).

Eomer set his brown eyes upon Belles green ones and she tried to avoid his gaze, but seemed drawn to it as if behind them laid some hidden treasure.


End file.
